hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5349 (23rd January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Liam throws his coat across the room in a rage. Courtney watches through videos of Jesse getting excited about marrying her. Grace looks at a photo of Jesse and Adam. Maxine receives a "final demand" letter regarding her bills. Damon brings her a coffee. Walter tells Mitchell that Martine told him everything - they need a serious conversation. Liam points out that Jesse wasn't himself most of the day and asks Courtney if she's sure that she and Jesse didn't have an argument. An upset Courtney suggests that Jesse was murdered to send Liam a message. Grace tells them to stop arguing and blaming each other. Walter tells Mitchell that he couldn't be prouder of him. Martine reveals that she told Walter about Jesse. Lisa and Walter try to comfort him. Martine says that Mitchell will want to come out to Walter one day, but it'll be on his own terms. She advises him to talk to Scott. John Paul tells Juliet off for chewing gum in school and Juliet talks back to him. She takes the gum out of her mouth and sticks it to her locker, so he gives her detention. Courtney and Liam apologise to each other. D.S. Cohen gives Courtney Jesse's wallet, phone and ring. She informs them that the main cause of Jesse's death was alcohol poisoning. Maxine tells Damon how Jesse will still willing to give her a chance after all the lies. He even gave her a job at The Loft. Damon goes to make her a sandwich but finds her fridge empty, and not even turned on. He offers to take her out for lunch instead, she says that he doesn't have to but Damon is insistent. Azim is surprised when Scott wants him to accompany Scott to Grace's house to give her their condolences. Azim thinks Mitchell should be the first to know about them, which Scott eventually agrees with. Courtney finds an unsent text message to her from Jesse, saying that he has something to tell her. She thinks that he didn't want to marry him. Grace has a flashback to her and Jesse's argument. John Paul makes Juliet repeatedly write "chewing gum goes in the bin" on the whiteboard. John Paul is amused when he learns that Juliet wants to be a flight attendant, pointing out that she'll be working in customer service in an enclosed space, 30,000 feet in the air. Juliet goes to storm off but John Paul apologises and asks why she wants to be a flight attendant. She says that her old house was next to an airport, she would watch the planes. Donna-Marie used to make fun of Juliet, so John Paul asks what Donna-Marie does that's better than being a flight attendant. She refuses to answer and he decides to roleplay with her. He pretends to be a person feeling ill on the plane, and compliments her ability to act nice. Juliet begins to take a liking to John Paul. Liam tries to comfort Courtney. Grace asks to give them a minute. She tells Courtney that she wishes that she hugged Jesse more, or told him that she loved him more. Courtney tries to comfort her and goes to hug her but Grace runs off. Mitchell gets dressed up to see Scott. Mitchell tells a surprised Scott that he came out to Martine and Scott is delighted. Mitchell thinks that he can face Walter with Scott with him, Scott breaks the news that he and Azim are together. Mitchell says that he meant with Scott with him as a friend. Mitchell says that Scott deserves someone who will give him everything he wants. Scott makes clear that he's willing to go back to being good friends with Mitchell. After Scott leaves, Martine comforts him. James offers Grace his condolences. Grace tells him that Jesse died from alcohol poisoning. James thinks that it's their fault - Jesse couldn't cope with what he overheard so he drank himself to death. He thinks that he should have given Romeo and Juliet the letter and gone to the police. Grace tells him that he still needs to keep his mouth shut or else Juliet and Romeo will be left with Donna-Marie - he'll be in prison, if she doesn't get to him first. She says that if he is not careful, James will join Jesse. James rips up the letter. Martine tells Mitchell that he should do a bit of exploring of "the gay world", as it doesn't just "stop at Scott". He says that he doesn't need help finding a date, but takes Martine's advice and goes onto a same-sex dating app for men. Maxine gives Liam some flowers. Liam asks if Jesse seemed off, and Maxine says that something was clearly wrong with him. Grace is furious to see Maxine. Maxine tells Liam that she is there if they need anything, and Liam says that he might need her. After Maxine leaves, Liam points out that Maxine has something with dead Donovans - Adam, Glenn, and now Jesse. Grace points out that Jesse drank too much on his own accord. He decides to make Maxine pay for being their loss after loss for their family. John Paul is surprised when James tells him that Juliet is his half-sister, and she is shocked to learn who John Paul really is. John Paul reminds James that they never had that drink together, but James acts sarcastically towards him and tells John Paul to stay away. Mitchell sends a message to Marc, asking if he wants to meet. Liam holds a photo of Maxine and pins it on a dartboard next to a picture of Mercedes. He says that he is going to be spending most of his time on Maxine. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval Music Notes *Jesse Donovan appears in a video watched by Courtney Campbell, for which he is uncredited for. He also appears in flashback scenes, repeated from Episode 5347 (20th January 2020). Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020